Savvy Pirates, Prove Yer Worth!
Savvy Pirates, Prove Yer Worth is a reoccurring quiz that takes place right on the Grog Blog. Players are asked 10 questions about random elements in the game and usually the few who answer all 10 correctly are featured on the news post. Below is a record of all the questions and their answers that was asked in the past. June 22, 2011 1. What are the three wild islands that the Queen Anne’s Revenge has been known to stalk? :*''Though we have yet to discover why She stalks these three islands, the Queen Anne's Revenge can often be found there, sailing for new prey.'' 2. The evil boss "Bonerattler" can be found in what cursed cavern conducting a hoodoo ritual? :*''The Catacombs are where the undead Bonerattler lurks.'' 3. What are the names of all the Jumbee found on the Queen Anne’s Revenge? :*''There are eight Jumbee horrors total aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge: Jumbee Cook, Jumbee Thrall, Jumbee Swabbie, Jumbee Lookout, Jumbee Thug, Jumbee Officer, Jumbee Thralldriver, and last but in no way the least, their brutal Boss La Schafe!'' 4. What are the two highest level of Infamy that a Pirate can achieve on Land and at Sea? :*''War Master (Land) and Admiral (Sea) are both correct!'' 5. On which day of each month do Peddler merchants offer new clothing choices to buy? :*''It's none other than the first of every month!'' 6. In Cannon Defense, what is the special ability of the "Bait Shot"? :*''The "Bait Shot" does indeed summon a giant shark to pull a raiding ship to the depths of the sea.'' 7. How many islands are there in our Caribbean? :*''Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego, Kingshead, Isla Perdida, Isla Tormenta, Driftwood Island, Raven’s Cove, Cuba, Outcast Isle, Cutthroat Island, Isla Cangrejos, Rumrunner’s Isle, Devil’s Anvil, Ile D'Etable de Porc and Isla de la Avaricia are the sixteen islands where a Pirate can cast anchor in our Caribbean.'' 8. Besides a Fishing Boat, what are the three island locations a Pirate can fish from? :*''Off the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres del Fuego are all spot on!'' 9. Pirates want the best loot! What type of plunder is the most valuable when looting ships at sea? :*''Royal Chests it is.'' 10. What trouble has Captain Jack Sparrow’s father recently gotten himself into? :*''Poor Captain Teague has been captured by the Navy, and found by many brave pirates in order to deliver a card to dear old captain Jack's father.'' November 29, 2010 1. We all know about the dog on Outcast Isle, but do you know where else our canine friend appears in game? :*''The dog on Outcast Isle is also at the beginning of the game, in the cell next to you, where Captain Jack Sparrow breaks open your jail cell.'' 2. In Barbossa's Grotto, who is portrayed on the framed painting sticking out of Barbossa's treasure? :*''Weatherby Swann, The Govener of Port Royal'' 3. What happens on Port Royal if Jolly Roger wins an Invasion there? :*''When jolly roger wins the invasion the governor's mansion burns.'' 4. In the secret storage room on Rumrunner's Isle, how many barrels are currently stored there? :*''33 barrels of rum'' 5. Big Phil loves feeding his chickens. How many chickens does Big Phil have? :*''Two (2)'' 6. Sean Tones is a musician in the Royal Anchor Tavern on Port Royal who can play many requested songs. What is the fifth song on his music list? :*''Sean Tones plays a wonderful Married to the Sea'' 7. Who leads the Marceline Guild? :*''Captain Xavier Hench'' 8. Captain Job, in the Royal Anchor Tavern on Port Royal has a special distinction that sets him apart from all other Caribbean inhabitants. What is it? :*''Captain Job's special distinction is his name and character were created by Disney to honor a boy named Job.'' 9. What is the difference between repairing ships on land and repairing at sea? :*''On land you scrub the side of a boat at sea you pump out the water.'' 10. We've gone to Doc Grog on Tortuga for some help, but can you identify who Doc's patient is on his backroom operating table? :*''Le Cerdo is Doc Grog's patient'' Category:Pirates Online Website